DING DONG DIE
I can’t believe that I'm still alive but I wanted to tell this story to someone before my day of death…. I am Will Harbort, a thirty eight year old man, I was born in Los Angeles in 1981. It was on January 5, 2019. I was walking on my normal stroll in a nearby park but I saw drops of blood. I tried to ignore it and kept on walking as the scent of blood grew and grew. I then saw a bloody bush, I was tempted to run but instead I walked towards it. The air thickened with the scent of blood, it brought back some memories back from the war. I walked into the thorny bush, slicing through my cotton clothes. Then what I saw imprinted into my mind forever, it was a woman's body, her stomach sliced open with her intestines gone. Blood all over the lush once green grass, her emerald eyes were open with her bloody midnight hair. I tried to scream but I couldn't, I was paralized I thought for a moment who was she? But if I was caught just looking at her body I’ll surely be accused for the murder so I decided to call the police. “H-hello?” I said “what’s your emergency?” The dispatcher replied “I found a body at El Dorado Park.” “Alright I’m sending an ambulance,” they said because it was their job. As soon as the police and ambulance came they asked me a whole lot of questions, like did you see who did this? Or did you know her? Those types of questions I answered them all as honest as I could. After questioning I went home with a chilling feeling that I wasn't alone. Once I got home I took off my shirt, taking care of the cuts that the bush gave me. I sighed and went on my computer when I found an unknown video downloaded onto my desktop. I clicked on the video, it was all static at first. But after all of the static cleared up I saw a swing set, it looked new but a moment later the screen glitched out showing the same swing set but different. It was as if the park was abandoned, a few moments later I heard a scream. I got frightened and was about to close the computer until I heard laughing, I looked at the screen and saw a little girl, it looked like the woman from the park just younger. She was laughing “Hehe, DIng Dong?” she said while giggling I was tempted to say who’s there but I said it anyways “who’s there?...” “Me!.....now let’s play a game it’s called...DIE” she said as I quickly closed the computer. I heard my doorbell ring once I caught my breath I thought to myself “that couldn’t be her,,,,,right?” I walked towards the door, with each step the floorboards creaked. Was this my last day? Am I going to die today. I walked closer and closer until I reached the door, this was it. I took my final breath and opened the door, none was there. I said to myself, “Huh I guess It was just my imagin-”. I felt a burning sensation on my back as if something had stabbed me. I fell to the floor bleeding I didn't know what was going on. My vision blurred as I heard footsteps walking towards me, “You didn’t play the game right,” she said with a dark smile. Before I could say anything else she cut my stomach in half taking out my intestines and eating them as if they were candy, she didn’t leave a drop go to waste. I tried to scream but that same feeling struck me like at the park, she grabbed my body and dragged me to the park. She hid me in a park bush, I was still alive but paralized. A woman saw my body and did the same thing I did, What a foolish mistake She’s going to die just like the others. Hey you, you watching do you wanna play a game it’s called…..DING DONG DIE Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Cliche Madness Category:Im died